ggenfandomcom-20200213-history
SD Gundam G Generation Overworld Stage: Core 2
Stage Core 2: ニューラルベース ---- Win Conditions: *All enemies destroyed Lose Conditions: *Master unit or player's team destroyed Reward: *15000 Capital ---- Events: *Break Trigger 1: Code Phoenix defeats Kamille *Break Trigger 2: Code Phoenix defeats Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, or Wufei *Challenge Mission 1: Can Code Phoenix defeat Kamille within 5 turns? *Challenge Mission 2: Can Code Phoenix defeat any of Heero's group within 5 turns? *Core Impact: Code Phoenix defeats Uso within 5 turns ---- Player Units: Player Team M''' Master Phoenix - Code Phoenix ---- '''Enemy Units: Argama - Neuro *Nemo - Neuro (Standby) **Nemo - Neuro (Standby) **Nemo - Neuro (Standby) Radish - Neuro *Nemo - Neuro (Standby) **Nemo - Neuro (Standby) **Nemo - Neuro (Standby) Zeta Gundam - Kamille Bidan Hyaku Shiki- Neuro Super Gundam- Neuro Dijeh- Neuro Methuss- Neuro Rick Dias (Red)- Neuro (x6) Enemy Reinforcements 1: ''-Trigger: Kamille Bidan is defeated once'' Z Plus - Kamille Bidan Enemy Reinforcements 2: ''-Trigger: Kamille Bidan is defeated twice'' Z II - Kamille Bidan Generation Break 1 Enemy Reinforcements: Wing Gundam - Heero Yuy Gundam Deathscythe - Duo Maxwell Gundam Heavyarms - Trowa Barton Gundam Sandrock - Quatre Raberba Winner Shenlong Gundam - Chang Wufei Leo (Land)- Neuro (x6) Enemy Reinforcements 3: ''-Trigger: Heero Yuy is defeated once'' Wing Gundam Zero - Heero Yuy Enemy Reinforcements 4: ''-Trigger: Heero Yuy is defeated twice'' Wing Gundam Zero (EW) - Heero Yuy Enemy Reinforcements 5: ''-Trigger: Duo Maxwell is defeated once'' Gundam Deathscythe Hell - Duo Maxwell Enemy Reinforcements 6: ''-Trigger: Duo Maxwell is defeated twice'' Gundam Deathscythe Hell (EW) - Duo Maxwell Enemy Reinforcements 7: ''-Trigger: Trowa Barton is defeated once'' Gundam Heavyarms Kai - Trowa Barton Enemy Reinforcements 8: ''-Trigger: Trowa Barton is defeated twice'' Gundam Heavyarms Kai (EW) - Trowa Barton Enemy Reinforcements 9: ''-Trigger: Quatre Raberba Winner is defeated once'' Gundam Sandrock Kai - Quatre Raberba Winner Enemy Reinforcements 10: ''-Trigger: Quatre Raberba Winner is defeated twice'' Gundam Sandrock Kai (EW) - Quatre Raberba Winner Enemy Reinforcements 11: ''-Trigger: Chang Wufei is defeated once'' Altron Gundam - Chang Wufei Enemy Reinforcements 12: ''-Trigger: Chang Wufei is defeated twice'' Gundam Nataku - Chang Wufei Secret Break 1 Enemy Reinforcements: Ex-S Gundam - Ryou Roots FAZZ- Neuro (x3) Generation Break 2 Enemy Reinforcements: Lean Horse Jr. - Neuro *Gunblaster - Neuro (Standby) **Gunblaster - Neuro (Standby) **Gunblaster - Neuro (Standby) **Gunblaster - Neuro (Standby) White Ark - Neuro *Gun-EZ - Neuro (Standby) **Gun-EZ - Neuro (Standby) V2 Gundam - Uso Evin Victory Gundam Hexa- Neuro V Dash Gundam- Neuro Victory Gundam- Neuro Gun-EZ- Neuro (x4) Enemy Reinforcements 13: ''-Trigger: Uso Evin is defeated once'' V2 Assault Gundam - Uso Evin Enemy Reinforcements 14: ''-Trigger: Uso Evin is defeated twice'' V2 Buster Gundam - Uso Evin Secret Break 2 Enemy Reinforcements: Gundam Epyon (EW) - Milliardo Peacecraft Taurus (White Fang)- Neuro (x3) Core Impact Reinforcements: Copy Neuro (x4) ---- Strategy: If you've beaten AEX and have two groups, split them up, trigger the first break, finish off the initial enemies, and then send the group on the right to the top. The left group can wait around for a bit. If you still only have one group, head for Kamille's side first and ignore the other side until later. Trigger the second break, and then send Code Phoenix to the left side to join your other group to defeat Uso while your other units stay behind to take care of the respawning Gundam pilots. Afterwards, dispatch the copy neuros and mop up the remaining enemies. Category:SD Gundam G Generation Overworld Category:Stages